


Bath House

by WritingStag



Series: Kasspasia prompts [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: Anon prompted: Kassandra and Aspasia feeding each other grapes, doesn't matter who is which role." Kassandra feeds Aspasia grapes and it doesnt stay innocent for long.





	Bath House

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt, thanks to the anon who sent it in, this was super fun to write! you can send prompts in over on tumblr at cofeeskater.

“Relax Kassandra, A little luxury won’t kill you.” Aspasia said, chuckling as she watched Kassandra glance around uneasily. They were in the bath house, in the largest and nicest bath they had to offer, several dividers guarding their privacy as well as the veritable armada of armed guards surrounding the building.

“It’s not the bath that has me agitated.” Kassandra said, still not relaxing, her muscles visibly tense as she continued to scan the area, seemingly unable to rest. Aspasia sighed and rolled her eyes, standing from where she’d been seated, the water rolling down her naked body and well aware the action wouldn’t fail to catch the mistios’ eyes. Kassandra watched as she gracefully climbed the stairs out of the bath, picking up a bowl of fruit set against the far wall before returning, this time wading through the hot water to Kassandra, who blushed when she sat herself down between well-muscled legs, leaning her back against her bare chest, smiling to herself when she felt Kassandra’s heart pounding against her back.

Plucking a cluster of grapes from the bowl before setting it on the baths edge, she tipped her head back so it rested on Kassandra’s shoulder and she could catch her eye and smirked before holding the grapes up. “Would you be a dear and hold these for me?” She asked, voice low and stroking the top of her thigh for added effect. She was rewarded with a faint blush for her efforts and Kassandra took the grapes while Aspasia made herself comfortable, reclining against the mercenary and resting her forearms along the length of her thighs, her head cradled against her shoulder, letting out a long sigh as she got comfortable. 

It was silent for a few moments while Aspasia closed her eyes, enjoying the hot water and warm body at her back, smirking when eventually Kassandra’s free arm came around her middle, her thumb stroking the skin just above her belly button. “Would you like your grapes?” Kassandra sked a few minutes later, breaking the peaceful silence.

Aspasia opened one eye and traced mindless patterns on Kassandra’s knee. “I’d like it if you fed them to me.” She replied, not reacting when she felt Kassandra suck in a breath.

“Is this why you invited me along? To feed you grapes and be your seat?” Aspasia chuckled at the irritation in Kassandra’s voice.

“Darling, if that’s the only reason I wanted you here I simply would have paid one of the attendants to attend to me and you’d be outside with the rest of the guards.” She twisted, fluidly moving in the water so instead she sat across Kassandra’s lap, looping one arm around her neck, running the other down her chest, intentionally letting her fingers brush against her nipple, drawing a sharp gasp from the other woman. “No, you’re in here with me because I enjoy your company and the many services you have to offer.” Aspasia murmured seductively, leaning in close to leave a kiss on the underside of her jaw, feeling the abs flex under her fingers, secretly very pleased with the reactions she was pulling from the other woman.

It was no surprise at all when a scant few moments later Kassandra had enough of her teasing, the hand not still holding the grapes rising from the water to capture her face and draw her into a kiss, her teeth capturing Aspasia’s lower lip and nipping, drawing a pleased gasp from the politician. She soon left her lips to kiss her neck, her fingers tangling in her hair and pulling her head to the side to expose her neck more, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, mindful she left no marks behind but still making Aspasia gasp and sigh in pleasure. “Is this the kind of ‘service’ you had in mind?” Kassandra whispered against the shell of her ear, smirking when she felt Aspasia shiver in pleasure.

“It might be.” Aspasia responded, eyes flicking open to meet Kassandra’s, the smirking on her lips falling away into a gasp when she felt Kassandra’s hand slip down her chest, past her belly button and skimming along her inner thigh, so close to where she needed her touch the most but dancing away at the last second. When her eyes opened again she meet Kassandra’s gaze, eyes dancing with mirth, smirk firmly in place. She then plucked a grape and held it up to Aspasia’s lips.

“Grape?” She offered, smirk only widening when Aspasia took the grape, teeth lightly grazing her finger tips. The next grape she was offered, Aspasia grabbed her wrist and held it in place, taking the grape and the tips of Kassandra’s fingers in her mouth, pulling the grape from her grasp before she swirled her tongue around the digits, giving them a light suck before pulling back and eating her grape, smirking at the stunned expression on Kassandra’s face.

“Oh don’t look so shocked darling, two can play that game.” Aspasia purred, her hand finding a nipple and giving it a gentle tweak, causing Kassandra’s eyes to darken in desire. Before she got a chance to do anything else, the grapes were being dropped and she was being lifted and turned so she sat straddling her lover, her hands coming to rest on Kassandra’s shoulder. She captured her lips in a kiss, gasping and arching when Kassandra’s hand found her under the water, deft fingers slipping inside and her thumb lazily circling at her apex, causing Aspasia to screw her eyes shut and cling to the mistios, soft sounds of pleasure escaping her as Kassandra kissed her to keep her quiet,

“Who said anything about playing games?” Kassandra whispered, curling her fingers and causing Aspasia to drop her head to her shoulder and moan. “shh, Don’t want someone hearing.”

“You’re incorrigible.” Aspasia whispered around the soft sounds of pleasure Kassandra drew from her.

“Isn’t that my appeal?” Kassandra returned, kissing Aspasia’s cheek.

Aspasia could only laugh breathlessly in response.


End file.
